


Getting Rowdy (3)

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Supernatural
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kevin is done with this, M/M, Portals, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: When Jack and Kevin are separated after a portal to another dimension, Jack comes across a strange group of travelers that might just be able to help him.





	Getting Rowdy (3)

Jack’s bones were crying out to him, which woke him from his slumber. Was it slumber? It felt more like unconsciousness. It wasn’t brought on by Jack’s own choosing.  
Jack sat up, his head protesting every action, and took stock of the situation. He was on the side of a beaten and cracked road. But the greenery around him, the trees, the grass, they were all beautifully verdant. It appeared as though it was a battle between the road crew and nature. Nature was winning.  
The air smelled of a storm brewing, soon to approach. But for now, it was simply cloudy. Jack didn’t particularly mind, considering he had no idea where he was.  
There had been a portal, accidentally opened when he spiraled out of control, in response to a truly vile person. It had sucked both him and Kevin through, and now, Jack had no clue what he would find.  
Jack looked around, searching for the other person who had been sucked through the portal. Kevin Tran, the love of his life, brought down from Heaven through mysterious means. And now, he was in a land neither were familiar with all because a stupid Nephilim decided to go overprotective and accidentally open a portal. Jack had never felt worse about a decision in his entire life.  
“KEVIN!” Jack shouted, hoping it would reach. He could reach out with his Grace, but he was exhausted from the portal. Absolutely wonderful. “KEVIN, PLEASE!” Jack tried again. He was beginning to panic. What would he do if something bad happened to Kevin?  
He knew the answer. That was why he didn’t want to ask the question. But he knew he’d erase every party involved from existence without a second thought to their stories or their loved ones.  
“KEVIN!” Jack screamed, once more. But no response. “Dammit.” He muttered to himself. The only choice he had was to find civilization and get his bearings, see if anyone could put out an APB on Kevin. It’s what Sam and Dean would do. Although, he didn’t know what APB stood for, so he was mostly guessing.  
Where was civilization? Was there even any civilization? And, if so, would it be friendly to him? Or would it reject him? Jack had too many questions, and no answers. He didn’t much care for that.  
Jack stumbled to the tar road, tripping over himself and allowing his wings to catch him. No one would see them, anyways. No one ever did.   
From afar, Jack could hear…a very strange engine. It sounded like an animal’s growl. Jack hadn’t even heard the Impala sound that guttural before. If he was guessing, someone built it that way.  
Moments later, a van came rolling down the street. It was covered in graffiti, barely showing the original color. On both sides, from what Jack could tell, it had a bright red 3 overshadowing the rest of the paint.  
The van screeched to a halt in front of Jack, blowing up a faint cloud of smoke into his face. He didn’t appreciate that, but he was intrigued of how this would turn out. It’s not like they could hurt him, anyways.   
The driver’s side window rolled open and a man popped his head out. He had streaks of blonde in his dark hair and wore glasses. He seemed to be wearing a leather jacket, but it was hard for Jack to tell. What Jack _could_ tell was that he wasn’t fully human. Not a monster, but not…right.  
“‘Scuse me, son. I’m not sure if you’re aware, but you got wings on your back.” He said. Jack took a step back, startled, instinctively flexing his wings.   
“You shouldn’t be able to see them. How can you see my wings?” Jack demanded. The idea that a human could see his wings, a human that wasn’t Kevin, was terrifying. Because if he could do that, what else could he do?  
“They’re awfully corporeal, wouldn’t ya say?” The man drawled.  
“No, they’re not!” Jack insisted. They flared on instinct. “Humans aren’t supposed to see my wings.”  
“Well, this one does. And I got three others in here who say the same. One of ‘em doesn’t, and one of ‘em ain’t human. Then again, I ain’t exactly human, either.” He said. Jack considered arguing the point a bit more, but stopped, and considered his options.  
“Who are you?”  
“Who are you?” The man countered, smoothly.  
“My name is Jack. I’m…not from here. I don’t even know where I am.”  
“We’re somewhere, that’s for sure.” A female voice called from inside the van.   
“How many of you are…in there?” Jack asked, tentatively.  
“Does it matter?”  
“It could.” Jack answered, simply. The man chuckled.  
“I like you, kid.” The man said. “The name’s Martin.” Martin looked back into the van, and Jack tried to peer around him. “Boys!” He called inside.  
The doors on the back of the van swung open, people tumbling out. First was a tall man with long, stringy hair, and some sort of strange face tattoo. Next was a slightly shorter man seemingly in the middle of painting his nails.  
A woman hopped out of the van with brown hair and a roguish grin, quickly followed by what could only be described as a _demented_ woman with rainbow hair. The rainbow haired woman came over and began sniffing Jack. He tried not to flinch away.  
Finally, another figure jumped out, hitting the ground harder than it made sense to do. And Jack could barely believe his eyes.   
“Kevin?” Jack blurted out.   
He could see immediately it wasn’t Kevin, made apparent by the expression on his face. But this boy looked so like him.  
“What’s Kevin?” The boy asked. He didn’t even sound like Kevin.  
“Someone I’m looking for. We’re not from here, we were pulled here through a portal. We got separated along the way.” Jack explained. “He looks exactly like you, but he’s...not you.” Jack pointed to the boy.  
“I’m Kevin?” The boy asked.  
“No, that’s his point. You’re not Kevin, you’re Vogel.” The brunette woman assured, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
“Can you help me find him?” Jack asked.   
The strange, leather-clad group all exchanged looks; save for Vogel, who simply looked confused. Finally, they all looked to the brunette. She smiled at Jack.  
“Let’s get this guy home!” She yelled. Jack found himself smiling back, especially as the tallest two wrapped their arms around him.  
Somehow, he felt completely safe. He just hoped Kevin was okay.

Being stuck in an unfamiliar dimension for a week and a half was a bit draining, if Kevin was being honest. Some things didn’t quite make sense, and he was now being pestered daily by a man named Dirk Gently. Apparently a holistic detective, or whatever.  
Kevin never thought he would crave the bunker, but he certainly did. He knew he at least craved Jack. His angel.  
Kevin never knew it was possible to miss a person so much it hurt his chest. But he could barely sleep at night from the aches and pains.  
For the time being, Dirk and his friend Todd were dragging Kevin all over town. Kevin didn’t really have much else to do. He’d already put out an APB on Jack, what more was there to do? He couldn’t find a tracking spell in this universe. It seemed not to apply to the laws of Kevin’s world.  
In the middle of Dirk’s long winded rant about...something Kevin had long since stopped listening to, there was a growling noise. Something between a beat and a machine.  
“Oh hell.” Dirk swore.  
“She should really start calling first.” Todd commented.  
“What? Who?” Kevin asked. He couldn’t take another second of this particular brand of weirdness.  
“My sister.” Todd said.  
“With the Rowdy 3 who, to be fair, aren’t actually that bad, they’re just chaotic.” Dirk rambled.  
A large van covered in spray paint rounded the corner. In the front with her head out the window was a rainbow haired woman, but she was the only one Kevin could really make out.   
It pulled to a stop before the three of them, the growling engine fading away into nothing. The front doors and the back opened at once. And the first person to get out was a person Kevin never thought he’d see again.  
Jack. He was clad in heavy black boots and a paint stained gray jacket, but looked much the same. Almost wilder, though.  
Jack looked immediately to Kevin. A grin split his face. He ran the short distance to Kevin and lifted him off his feet in a hug. Kevin gripped onto Jack. He couldn’t even complain he wasn’t on his feet.  
“Kevin!” Jack rejoiced, finally setting him down. Kevin didn’t let go. “I knew Amanda was right! I missed you so much.”  
“I missed you too, you have no idea.” Kevin murmured. He pulled away just enough to meet Jack’s eyes. Kevin cupped his cheeks, rubbing circles with his thumbs.  
“Are you ready to go home?” Jack asked, smile still on his face.  
“Fuck yes. I’ve been in crazytown for the past week and a half.” Kevin answered.  
“I’ll get us home. Just...let me say goodbye.” Jack said, releasing his hold on Kevin. He walked over to the group of people who’d gathered around the van, all similarly clad in gray. They pulled him in for a giant group hug. One detached, the one with white hair, and walked to Kevin.  
“Take care of that one, alright? He’s one of us, now.” He warned.  
“I won’t let anything happen to him.” Kevin vowed. He’d rather die. The man nodded, satisfied.  
Jack ran back to Kevin’s side, slightly misty-eyed, and took his hand. Kevin sent a quick wave to Dirk and Todd before he was tugged back through a portal.


End file.
